


Paper Swans

by Woodutensil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 100-500 words, At least trying to, Gen, I should be sleeping, M/M, Peace, Short, TIred Keith, coming home, happy team, hints at drppression and anxiety, observant lance, shiro is normal not a clone rn, the team is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodutensil/pseuds/Woodutensil





	Paper Swans

After who knows how long this war ended. Zarkon was dead along with haggar. About ninety percent of the Galran outposts have been destroyed and replace with the new era. It brought satisfaction to the universe to be liberated.  
Now that the war was over the paladins decided to all head to earth. Smiles filled the castle ship bringing a warm sensation to the air.  
Looking at the stars passing by Lance felt a bubble in his gut that made him want to cry out in joy. Home was all that was on his mind. Seeing his family once again was what he thought he would never do yet here they were in route to the planet he was birthed on.  
Eventually they gathered in one of the common rooms to rest and regain themselves. At this time lance looked around and saw the grins that everyone sported. The buzzes of anxiousness that the faces of his fellow paladins had gave him relief. Then he pause ‘where was Keith?’ He thought. The boy was with them when they left the bridge. Standing up and quietly excusing himself to go find Keith. Lance thought for several moments until he decided to head to one of the observation decks. To his luck the one troubling him was populating the room.  
Lance wanted to speak ask him why he was here but his voice caught in his throat as he observed the raven. This boy who was always a explosion of hot flaming emotions was now just a dull flame. His aura was peaceful. It startled lance the way Keith looked out the floor to Ceiling window. Looking at it as if it had just pushed him down. Lance was concerned he looked so deppressed. Finally finding his voice lance spoke gently. “ Keith?” He asked. The boy in question tensed up not looking but that was confirmation enough for lance that he was listening. “ what are you doing?” Keith sighed “ thinking” he said bluntly. Although it wasn’t a jab it hurt lance Keith was shutting him out and it pained him. “About what?” Lance winced that was a dumb question. Keith’s breath hitched “ the team” his voice shook. Walking closer lance saw the tears running down the ravens cheek. Lance froze ‘oh god’ was all he could think before he was hugging Keith tightly. Soft hushes came from lance  
For now they wouldn’t think  
Only do  
As nothing mattered in this solemn moment.


End file.
